La venganza nunca suele ser perfecta
by BerniValenzuela
Summary: Rosalie siempre a buscado la venganza contra el chucho , cuando lo logra , varios problemas aparecen ¿Que hara Nessie para protegerlo? Emmett no le puede negar nada a Rose , pero el no sabe todavia de que lado estar.. Mal summaryy ... Entren porfa!
1. Cap 1 : Favor

**Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Sthephenie Meyer y sus personajes , solo es mia la idea.**

**Cap 1: Favor**

Pov: Rosalie

-¿Edward? ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – le pregunte

-No – me contesto

-Pero… es solo un pequeño favor... muy pequeño-

-Eh… -

-¡Edward! Hazlo por tu hermana - le sonreí

-Mmm...….

-Solo es 1 – dije, pero se divide en 2, pensé

-¡Solo 1! Rose – me grito

-Primero déjame partir con 1 pregunta, ¡solo es 1!

-¿Tu favor tiene que ver con eso?- me pregunto

-Mm… no – le dije – pero Edward, es solo 1 pregunta

-¿Tiene que ver con el favor?- me volvió a preguntar

-Digamos que si y que no ¿te parece?-

-Rose! – me grito

-Edward! – Le grite molestándolo – Es solo un favor y una pregunta, solo 1 ¿No entiendes? – le sonreí -¿Te explico denuevo?

Suspiro resignado – Sigue –

-¿Qué es lo que mas odia el chucho?

-¿A ti?- me miro como si estuviera loca

-Si, si ya lo se, pero algo que no sea yo... Acuérdate esta es solo la pregunta –

-Eh… creo que estar lejos de Nessie ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo era curiosidad- y para que no descubierta mi plan me puse a cantar una canción en la mente

-Pero Rose! Eso ya lo sabes!

-Ahora viene el favor… - le dije

-¿Cuál seria? ¿Es algo que ya sabes como antes? – pregunto riéndose pero a la vez enojado

-No! – Le dije – esta vez solo lo sabes tú

-Dime- gruño – Antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo

-Edward! Edward! Edward! No te enojes , solo quiero sabes : ¿Qué piensa el chucho ahora?

Mire a donde estaba el con Nessie, ahora vivíamos en Alaska y para la mala suerte mía, el se había venido a vivir con nosotros

-El piensa... eh ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Solo es curiosidad… que yo sepa yo no leo mentes –

-El piensa que… - dijo muy enojado

-¿Que piensa?

El se acerco al chucho y le grito muy enojado:

-¿Porque estoy viendo en tu cabeza que besas a mi hija?

Sonreí, la parte 1 del plan estaba echa, Edward se había enojado, la 2da el chucho estaba en problemas

Todavía me quedaba mucho por hacer, esto solo era el comienzo de una perfecta semana


	2. Cap 2 : Esta comenzando la venganza

**Capitulo 2: Esta comenzando la venganza**

Pov : Rosalie

Edward le grito tanto al chucho, eso me ponía muy feliz

**----Flashback----- **

-¿Por qué estoy viendo en tu cabeza que besas a mi hija? – pregunto Edward  
El chucho se encogió de hombros  
-Eh… ¿Puedes algún día dejar de ver lo que pienso?  
-No cambies de tema ..Besando..Hija – le grito mucho mas enojado que antes  
-Edward , creo que te lo imaginas –  
-no, no me lo imagino, yo lo vi –  
-pero, Nessie es mi pareja o ¿acaso yo te grito cuando te veo besando a Bella?  
-Eso, es distinto –  
-¿Por qué es distinto?  
-¿Esta Charlie acá?  
-no, el no esta con Bella desde que nos mudamos  
-esa, es una de las tantas diferencias, yo soy el padre de Nessie, pero con el caso de Bella, Charlie no la esta vigilando  
-Eso es injusto!  
-No, no lo es, tú decidiste venir a vivir con nosotros-  
El chucho se puso pensativo  
-No te atreverías!- le grito Edward  
-¿Tu dijiste que yo quise vivir con ustedes? , y yo te dijo que Nessie y yo somos pareja… - lo interrumpió Edward  
-No te atreverías! Tu no te vas a ir a vivir con Nessie a otra casa!  
El chucho volvió a pensar  
-¿Y sii …?  
-No tampoco eso! Si te mudas, todos nos mudamos  
-Edward pero yo amo a Nessie ¿No crees que merecemos privacidad?  
-No, no la merecen – grito – además, Nessie es mi hija y como soy su padre yo decido que hacer con ella-  
-Edward! No seas tan malo! ¿Además porque justo ahora te pusiste a espiar mis pensamientos? Yo creía que estabas hablando con la Barbie  
Grrr… me habían en la conversación, Me llamo Rose, no Barbie - pensé  
-Ella me pidió que leyera tus pensamientos-  
-¡Rose! – gritaron los 2 a la vez

**---Fin del Flashback ---**

Salí corriendo de allí, fui hacia el bosque, tenia que terminar la jaula que estaban haciendo, esa una jaula imposible de romper, hasta para los licántropos.  
Mi plan era dejarlo encerrado unos días allí, sin comida, sin nada, ¿Una gran tortura para alguien que come mucho? , pensé, por suerte que esta lejos de Edward, o si no el me escucharía  
Los demás chuchos no lo podían ayudar, ellos estaban muy lejos, en Forks, y además si ellos intentaban romper la jaula, no podrían, y si me querían matar a mi, tendrían que pensar primero en Nessie  
Todo mi plan estaba perfectamente hecho  
En la noche todos iban a cazar lejos de aquí, yo me quedaría, el chucho y Nessie también, cuando el durmiera profundamente, o tendría que tomar, aunque el olor fuera muy desagradable, pero valía la pena hacerlo sufrir, correría lo mas rápido posible y lo airaría en la jaula.


	3. Cap 3 : la felicidad comenzo!

**Capitulo 3: La felicidad comenzo!******

**Pov; Rosalie**

Primera parte de mi plan: lista

En la noche, Nessie estaba durmiendo en el regazo del chucho, tuve que sacarla de allí y llevarla a su pieza.  
Después tome al perro, y muy rápidamente lo lleve a la jaula  
Cuando el ya estaba adentro y yo ponía la llave, despertó, me reí y me grito mientras intentaba romper la jaula.  
-Barbie sácame de aquí! –  
-No –  
-Barbie sácame de aquí! – repitió – y has que tus neuronas funcionen  
-No , no te pienso sacar de allí , para que sepas no me llamo Barbie y mis neuronas funcionan mucho mejor que las tuyas , chucho  
-Ah! Entonces te llamas, mmm...… ¿Golden retriever?  
-Menos , te voy a sacar de allí – le grite – si me dices así  
-¿Vampira? – pregunto dubitativo  
Le negué con la cabeza  
-¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – pregunto  
-Chucho , aunque le achuntes , no te voy a sacar de la jaula  
-Entonces ,yo la romperé – dijo seguro de si mismo y empezó a pegarle a la jaula  
-No vas a poder , es imposible que la rompa hasta el vampiro mas fuerte del mundo – sonreí – Será bueno verte una semana sin comida - agregue  
-¿Sin comida? – grito  
-Si! Sin comida! – dije entre risas  
-Barbie, pero yo como! – me alego  
-Una semana , no creo que sea un problema para ti –  
-Crees mal , te dije tus pocas neuronas no están funcionando  
-Funcionan mejor que las tuyas – grite- y si yo tengo pocas , tu no tienes nada  
-Barbie! Deja de ser tan hueca!  
-No quieres despertar a los vecinos – le dije  
-¿Qué vecinos? No tenemos, vivimos en el bosque! – grito  
-Exacto , no creo que te guste despertar a los de tu raza – le dije – animales- suspire  
-Vampira , sin vida , que no puede tener hijos  
-Chucho que huele mal  
-Grrr... Eres insoportable Barbie!  
-Es todo un honor , perrito  
-Barbie! – me grito – no seas una rubia hueca! Ups! Lo siento, ya lo eres!  
-Eh... no creo que quieras... –  
Me interrumpió  
-¿Despertar a los animales? No me importa, Sácame de aquí! – me grito  
El cielo empezó a aclararse, tenía que ir a ver a Nessie  
-Ups! Me tengo que ir – empecé a correr – disfruta tu tiempo sin comida – le dije mientras corría  
Al llegar a la mansión, fui a la pieza de Nessie, ella no esta allí, pero apareció por atrás Mio y me pregunto  
-Tía Rose ¿a quien buscas?  
-A ti – le dije mientras la abrazaba  
-¿Has visto a Jake?  
-¿Al chucho?  
-No lo llames así!- me critico  
-Nessie , pero es un muy buen sobrenombre  
-¿Lo has visto?- volvió a preguntar  
-No , no lo he visto – le mentí , que suerte que Edward todavía no llegaba  
-Cuando lo veas, ¿Me puedes avisar?  
-Claro Nessie , te diré cuando lo vea  
A la hora después llegaron los demás y empecé a cantar una canción mentalmente, para proteger mi plan

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

**Y si algun dia me demoro en avanzar con este , es que estoy avanzando con mi otro fic ;**

**Amores peligrosos, es mas romance y drama**


	4. Cap 4 : Problemas y mentiras

**Capitulo 4: problemas y mentiras******

**Pov: Rosalie**

_¿Qué pasaría si empezaran a descubrir todo?_

Cuando llegaron, Alice se me acerco, y me pregunto:  
-Rose ¿Por qué tu futuro desaparto cuando estábamos cazando?  
-Eh... – dije – porque fui a Forks  
Ella me miraba como si me faltara información por decir  
-Ah! Y me encontré con algunos licántropos, pero Alice, eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí – le sonreí  
-Y si se puede saber, ¿A que fuiste a Forks?  
-A recordar… - le dije muy naturalmente  
-¿A recordar que?  
-Lo de siempre… Fui a ver la mansión, el instituto, viejos tiempos – mentí – Emmett! ¿Como te fue? ¿Cuantos osos cazaste?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el y lo besaba  
-5 – me sonrío – Tenias que haber ido con nosotros  
-Más tarde, creo que voy a salir, además alguien tenia que quedarse vigilando a Nessie –  
-Yo te acompaño, cuando salgas a cazar mas tarde – se ofreció Emmett  
-Claro, mi osito, no pensaba ir sin ti –  
-Has visto al "Fido" – se río  
-No, no lo he visto – le mentí - ¿Para que lo quieres?  
-Tenia pensado que te gustaría hacerle una broma y me hubiera gustado acompañarte  
-Cuando lo vea te aviso – le dije - ¿Se te a ocurrido alguna idea?  
-Tus eres las de la idea- dijo y cambio de tema - ¿Por qué fuiste a Forks?  
-Ya le dije a Alice, Fui a ver algunas cosas… -  
-Si tu lo dices, te creo – dijo mientras me daba otro beso  
Bella se aclaro la garganta  
-Chicos, estamos acá – dijo y se dirigió a Nessie - ¿Cómo te fue Renesmee?  
Ella se puso triste  
-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Bella  
-Jake desaparto  
Todos me miraron fijamente  
-¿Por qué me miran? ¡Yo no hice nada!  
-Segura Rose – me dijo Edward -Entonces, ¿Por qué escondes tus pensamientos?  
-No los escondo – me defendí – Solo estaba cantando  
-¿Crees que soy entupido?  
-¡No Edward! No lo eres, no le encuentro nada malo que yo cante- dije  
-Rose! – me gritaron todos  
-Chicos yo le creo – dijo Emmett  
-Emmett ahora, no es el mejor momento para creerle a… ya sabes quien - grito Alice  
-Cuidadito duendecita! No te metas con ella o conmigo, o si no, no dejare que nunca mas me vistas –  
-Entonces, vístete mal, pero estoy segura que Rose sabe algo de Jake  
-No te preocupes amor, yo te vestiré – le susurre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
-Rose! Siempre arruinas mis planes! – grito Alice  
-Ella no los arruina, solo me ayuda – me defendió Emmett  
-Deja de defenderla un día en tu vida y admite que ella no tiene razón – suspiro – Emmett eres tan domable  
-Yo le creo – dijo seguro – Y además que importa ser como soy, o ¿Te gustaría que Jasper no te hiciera caso en nada de nada?  
-No metas a Jasper en esto!  
-¿Celosa? – pregunto mientras se reía  
-Chicos, no me ayuda que estén peleando, controlen su emociones! – grito Jasper – Ah! Y Emmett no te metas con Alice!  
-Tus hermanos, nunca van a cambiar – le dijo Bella a Edward  
El se río y la abrazo  
-Bella no te metas – le grito- y tu Jasper dile a ella que no se meta con Rose – grito Emmett  
-Ella no partió, fue tu Rose – dijo Jasper  
-Eso no es verdad – dije – Ella, fue la que partió, es tan metida que estuvo preguntándome todo lo que hice  
-Ella solo quería saber de ti – dijo Jasper  
-No es mi culpa que su don funcione mal, y no tiene que meterse en la vida de todos – grite  
-Amor! No te alteres con este de Jasper- me dijo Emmett  
-Es Jasper el que me altera con ese don que tiene- dije – Jasper basta!  
-El me quiere – dijo Alice- no te metas nunca mas con el, o ya vas a ver que vas a tener problemas – me amenazo  
-Que miedo – me reí  
Ella me gruño, pero en eso Nessie interrumpió, diciéndole a Edward y Bella  
-Quiero ver a Jake-  
Edward se puso celoso, que divertido era eso  
-Lo extraño – y se puso a llorar


	5. Cap 5 : No te puedo mentir mas

**Capitulo 5: No te puedo mentir más**

**Pov Rosalie **

Mal, mal, mal… Nessie se puso a llorar

-¿Qué te paso? – le dijo Bella mientras la abrasaba

-Ma… ma… mama – dijo sollozando – Jake no esta!

-Debe estar ocupado, seguro que aparecerá – dijo y continuo al ver la cara de Nessie – muy pronto –

-Pero, pe… pero, Yo quiero ver a Jake!

-Tranquilízate, el ya estará con nosotros – dijo mientras miraba a Edward, suplicando ayuda.

El muy celoso, fue con pocas ganas.

-Nessie – dijo, pero Bella lo miro feo – Renesmee – corrigió – el aparecerá, como dice tu madre, debe estar ocupada, pero ye lo prometo, se que volverá

Mientras que hablaban, Emmett y yo salimos a cazar, en el camino me pregunto

-Cariño, ¿Segura que no sabes nada?

-¿Ahora tu Desconfías de mi?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente

-No, es que solo quiero saber que pasa, Edward y Alice… -

-¿Edward y Alice? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-No me gusta como te trataron –

-Te quiero osito –

Se acerco a besarme – Igual – me dijo

-Emmett –

-¿Qué Rose?

-Mmm.… no se… ¿De que quieres hablar?

Se puso pensativo – Todavía no me has contado que pasa – me sonrío

-No te gustaría hablar de otra cosa?

-Amor. Pero siempre me dices que entre nosotros no hay secretos

-y yo no te estoy ocultando nada- me defendí

-Pero Edward y Alice dicen que…

Lo interrumpí

-Edward y Alice siempre han sido raros, además no creo que importe que cante ¿o no?

-En eso tienes razón Rose – sonrío, _siempre la tengo,_ pensé - ¿Y cual estabas cantando? – pregunto emocionado

-Una que me recordaba a ti – dije

-Edward esta celoso – afirmo de la nada

-¿Celoso? – pregunte asombrada

Si, es que no soporta que canto algo que te recuerde a mi, el esta celoso de que nos queremos mas que el con Bella – sonrío ante su explicación – y además entre ellos, Bella le oculta todo, pero tu a mi, no me ocultas nada-

-OH, entiendo – dije – Edward celoso ¿Así es?

-Si – dijo – pero todavía no queda Alice ¿Qué le pasaría a ella?

-Eh... No lo se, tu eres el de las explicaciones –

-Entonces, veamos, ella esta – se quedo pensando un rato – Envidiosa

-¿Por qué esta envidiosa?

-Amor, tu eres mucho mas linda que ella, y además ella le tiene envidia a nuestro amor –

-¿Envidia a nuestro amor?- dije asombrada, _cual seria la explicación de el ahora,_ pensé

-Nosotros nos queremos mucho mas, que ella quiere a Jasper y el a ella

Lo bese muy apasionadamente

-Eso es una apuesta de que tus 2 afirmaciones son ciertas –

-Sabia que tenia razón – dijo – soy un Einstein - y me reí

-Claro, ¿Einstein? , te quiero

-Y yo a ti, mi… - pensó - ¿mi osita?

-Pero tú eres el osito

-Y por eso tus eres la osita del osito, te quiero osita

-Entonces, ¿eres un osito Einstein?

-Si – dijo sonriendo – dejémoslo así, tu siempre tienes razón – el miro a los bosques - ¿Tienes ganas de cazar?

-Oh – dije – al estar hablando con el genio mas grande del mundo, se me olvido – sonreí y lo tome de la mano. Y nos dirigimos a unos animales, que había allí, cuando terminamos, sentí un remordimiento, y supe que algo importante tenía que decir

-¿Emmett?

-¿Qué pasa Rose? No me digas sobre la ropa –

-No, no es eso, ¿Hueles algo en el bosque, además de los animales?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por que te tengo que contar un secreto

* * *

**Gracias a : ****Al. Smith. Cullen.**** y ****LiahDragga**** Por sus Reviews! Y gracias todos lo que leen la historia!**

**Si pueden dejen Reviews , y me haran feliz , y me dicen sus opiniones o ideas..**

**Cuidense! **


	6. Cap 6 : La verdad

**Volvi… siento la demora … este tiempo he tenido mucho que hacer y me ha faltado inspiración , este capitulo va dedicado a todas mis lectoras , en especial a ****Shekina Cullen Black**** , las amo! Son lo mejor y les agradezco un monton por leerla! Y tambien a todaas las que ponen mi historia , aunque no dejen sus reviews Igual las amo , pero me gustaria saber que opinan…. Seria bueno saber si tienen alguna critica o si les gusta… me gustaria saber sus ideas…**

**Para no molestarlas mas con mis locas escrituras las dejo leer el capitulo… siento lo corto que es , pero dije que andaba con falta de inspiración y necesitaba subir algo , para no dejarlas con la idea de que abandone este fic… **

* * *

Cap 6 : La verdad

Pov: Rosalie

-Ross ¿Qué pasa? Me pregunto preocupado

-Eh...- dije dudando - ¿Has visto al chucho?

-Eso es lo que te preguntaban exactamente antes-

-Ese es el problema- dije

-¿Problema?- pregunto sin entender nada, esto podía ser difícil o fácil, todo dependía de cómo el se lo tomara

-Yo... yo… -tartamudee

-¿Tu que?

-Yo si lo he… -

-¿Tu has que?-

-¡Emmett!- le grite

- ¿Que Rose ?

-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar tanto?-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque si quieres que te lo diga necesito estar tranquila – le dije enojada

-Me quedare callado- dijo con su sonrisa - ¿Pero porque me preguntabas antes lo del olor?-

-Eh… ¿Hueles algo?

El empezó a olfatear a lo lejos y arrugo la nariz, ya lo había descubierto y eso me decía que algo ya le había empezado a preocupar, sus ojos estuvieron fijos en mi

-¿Pasa algo importante amor? ¿Algo que no me quieras decir?- me pregunto

Estuve cruzando varias miradas con el, algunas de tristezas, otra de preocupación, muy pocas de felicidad, y eso que me debía sentir feliz por estar haciendo mi venganza, contra ese chucho.

Cuando por fin me decidí a hablar, pensé muy bien lo que iba a decir, seria algo corto, sin rodeos, para hablar de esto tenía que ser muy directa.

-Yo tengo al chucho- le dije

-¿Tu tienes que?-

-Emmett, no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor- le dije sonriendo

-Pero ¿Porque? Digo ¿Pero porque lo tienes?-

-Es… mmm… algo difícil de explicar… -

-Si no me quieres contar, te entiendo – puso carita de pena, el sabia que me encantaba contarle todo, además siempre caía en ese juego, otra frase que el ocupaba mucho era: si no me cuentas, siento que no me quieres o estaré triste, el final cambiaba depende de la situación, y con la que mas mal me sentía era: Entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-¿Te acuerdas que me ofreciste ayudarme hacerle una broma al chucho?

-Si, me acuerdo- sonrío -¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijo emocionado

-Mmm…- dije- ya me adelante

Su cara no mostraba tristeza, si no felicidad

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto

-¿Te cuento o lo quieres ver por ti mismo?

-Difícil decisión- dijo en tono de broma

-¿Difícil?- pregunte asombrada

-Es… que quiero saber, pero también quiero verlo, esto es tan difícil – suspiro

Me reí, _como amo a mi osito,_ pensé, siempre se complicaba tanto, hasta por las cosas mas fáciles.

-y... ¿si te cuento en el camino mientras nos dirigimos a la jaula?-

-¿De que jaula hablas?- me pregunto

-Ups... Se me había salido, pero no me importaba, ya sabia que el me ayudaría, fuera lo que fuera la broma, aunque el todavía no la supiera

-te cuento en el camino – dije, dejándolo en la duda, lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos donde estaba el chucho, el olor cada vez era peor, no podía entender como lo soportaban, le conté todo a Emmett, el sonrío ante mi idea, y me toma la cara entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente…

A lo lejos, se oían gritan y se escuchaban varias maldiciones, esto prometía ser bueno.

* * *

**Gracias a :****Shekina Cullen Black**** , ****Aqua-velaqua**** , ****Al. Smith. Cullen.**** , ****LiahDragga**** , por sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Se los agradezco demasiado!**

**Dejen criticas , ideas , opiniones , acepto de todo , algunos insultos que le podria decir Rose a Jacob , o Jacob a Rose , todo se acepta para el capitulo numero 7.**

**No se olviden de apretar el hermoso botoncito verde…**

**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**

**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**

**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**

**Pronto nos leeremos denuevo!**

**Cuidense!**


	7. Cap 7: Descubiertos

**Graciias a los que tienen mi historia en favorito : ****Al. Smith. Cullen.**** , ****Aqua-velaqua**** . ****btvs22**** , ****ferninki**** , ****SimiCullen**** , ****valen cullen hale**** , ****.**

**Y en las alertas : ****Al. Smith. Cullen.**** , ****Aqua-velaqua**

**Y tambien a sus Reviews! , pero los que no dejan , animense a escribir uno! Me hacen muy feliz!!**

**Aquí los dejo con el Capitulo 7**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Descubiertos**

**Pov Rosalie**

-¡Barbie Hale! ¡Rubia hueca! Sácame de esta maldita jaula ¡Tengo una maldita hambre! – grito furioso el chucho. Emmett y yo nos acercamos a ver, el estaba intentando de romper la reja, al vernos se empezó a estremecer y se transformo

Me reí

-¿Qué te parece osito?- le pregunte

-Me encanto tu idea- sonrío – chucho encerado

El lobo que había ahora , se paseaba de un lado a otro , rugía , y en su mirada había odio , furia , pero nada importaba , esta era mi gran venganza , el se la merecía por todos esos chistes de rubia que me había contado , aunque ya me la sabia , la intención de el era lo que me había llevado a esto,.

-Amor- le dije

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-

-Nada importante – le dije –Pero... ¿Tienes cámara?

-No- me dijo – tengo mi celular a mano ¿Te sirve?

-Claro- sonreí – necesitaba urgentemente algo con que grabar

-¿Y para que quieres grabar?-

Le mostré al lado de nosotros, donde estaba la jaula, el giro su cabeza y empezó a reír

-Te adoro amor- me dio un beso muy rápido antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo -¿Empezamos a grabar?- me pregunto mostrándome y pasándome su celular – el honor es todo tuyo – sonrío

Lo tome y puse la función de video, el empezó a hacer como si fuera un director de cine, y le daba instrucciones al chucho, mientras este gruñía

-¡eh tu!, ¡mira hacia la cámara! ¡Sonríe!!Gruñe un poco mas fuerte, no mas despacio! !Eso esta perfecto! !Muévete un poco mas a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda!

Esto era muy cómico

Pero ya se hacia muy repetitivo , estuvimos como media hora mirando lo que el hacia , una buena idea seria subir el video , o mejor no , pensé , pero lo podía subir , solo en la parte que el era lobo , así no lo verían mientras se transformaba , también tendría que quitar las voces de Emmett …. Pero lo que si o si lo haría seria subirlo.

-¿Emmett que te parece si vamos a la mansión?

-Pero Rose ¿Ya no quieres ver al Fido?

-Podemos volver mas tarde- le dije- tengo cosas mas importantes que esta, para hacer- sonreí malévolamente

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… - dijo

Me abrazo fuertemente, y el giro conmigo en sus brazos

Cuando me bajo lo bese y le dije que hiciéramos una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero

-3, 2 – Empecé a correr- 1 – grite

-Eso es trampa- dijo con una voz de niño, al que le habían jugado una broma, me siguió

-Te ganare- dijo al pasar por el lado Mio

-No lo creo- corrí mas rápido – yo te ganara osito –

Cuando estábamos llegando, el disminuyo la velocidad, haciendo que yo llegara primero

-Te dejaste ganar- lo critique sonriendo

-Eso no es verdad- me dijo

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!- repetí –en verdad no creo que importe – le dije – pero si se que te dejaste ganar -

El iba a decir algo y lo calle poniendo un dedo en mi boca, haciendo: ¡Shhh….!

-No lo digas- estuve pensando un momento- pero si quieres decir algo, tienes que admitir lo que yo dijo-

-Pero Rose- me dijo

-¡Dilo!- le dije

-Te deje ganar por que te amo – sonrío – pero a la próxima carrera ganare y si tu ganas es sin mi ayuda –

-Eres imposible – le dije

El tomo mi mano y me miro

-¿Entramos?- pregunto

Lo seguí y al entrar vi. todas las miradas de mi familia puestas en mi , Edward me miraba con cara de que no lo podía creer , Bella igual , pero ella estaba enojada , Carlisle y Esme , me miraban como si estuvieran viendo a una niña pequeña , después de que la niña hicieras sus travesuras , Jasper abrasaba a Alice , y me mandaba oleadas de pánico , intranquilidad , de todo para que me sintiera peor , Alice se repetía un montón de veces : Como puedes ser así con el pobre de Jake, porque la mala suerte mía de no poder verlo.

Mire a Emmett y el me miraba preocupado, con pena en su cara, como si el hubiera sido el culpable.

Y Nessie, pobre Nessie, se escuchaban sus llantos, desde el 2do piso, ella estaba pasándolo muy mal, por culpa de mi diversión, que no era tan inofensiva como yo pensaba.

-Amor, creo que estamos en problemas- me dijo Emmett – lo siento, fui mi culpa – agacho la cabeza

Comprendí todo de una, Edward le había leído los pensamientos, ninguno de los 2 los oculto, cuando la pasábamos bien afuera.

* * *

**Al. Smith. Cullen.**** Tu idea la ocupare en el siguente capitulo ¡Me encanto!**

**En sus reviews diganme si les gusta o no , sus ideas , criticas , acepto exactamente de todo , me ayuda a corregirme y seguir teniendo mas inspiración para este fic..**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Apreten el hermoso botoncito verdes , los reviews son totalmente gratis y me hacen mas que feliz , no importa que el Review sea mega corto , todo exactamente todo me ayuda y me hace feliz , un simple y gratis Review te sube el animo!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **


	8. Cap 8 : Desicion

**Este capitulo va dedicado a : ****Al. Smith. Cullen.****, por su idea que me encanto**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 : Decisión**

**Pov Rosalie**

Todos empezaron a gritarme, tratándome mal, me criticaban, me decían que yo nunca pensaba en los demás, Jasper me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No puede creer lo que esta pasando- dijo Carlisle con una mirada, que me hacia querer derrumbarme o, simplemente olvidar que esto estaba pasando

-Veo que no conoces a Rosalie- dijo Alice , ella había utilizado mi nombre entero , sin sobrenombre , apodos , nada de nada , eso simplemente no se podía significar algo bueno, ella bufo al ver que todas las miradas se concentraban en ella y su frase.

Emmett todavía no me soltaba, me tenía a su lado, acariciándome el cabello, murmurando cosas que me tenían que dar aliento, pero en mi estado no funcionaban mucho que digamos.

Miradas iban y se iban, la de odio era la que mas se repetía,

Cada vez que lo hacían, sentía como si me clavaran algo, esta vez el don de Jasper no me ayudaba en nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- dijo Bella rompiendo el tortuoso silencio

-Yo... Y… No…No lo se- tartamudee

Tome la mano de mi osos , y me dirige corriendo hacia nuestra pieza , nos sentamos en la cam. , y sollozando apoye mi cabeza en sus cuello, si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando.

Pasaron las horas, los llantos de Nessie no cesaban, se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes por toda la casa, me pare, lo único que quería era ir a consolarla, en este momento ella me debería estar odiando.

Me levante poco a poco y me fui directo a la puerta.

Al descubrir mis intenciones, Emmett me dijo:

-Serra mejor que no vallas –

-Pero tengo que hacerlo- dije – Es por Nessie

-Amor, todo pasara, solo démosle tiempo para…- medito bien que iba a decir – que se tranquilice – me susurro en mi oído

Me volví a sentar, intentando de encontrar algo que me tranquilizara.

Sentí que alguien a lo lejos empezaba a caminar, Esos pasos solo podía ser de una persona, Nessie.

Sin decir nada, me levante y baje, el me siguió extrañado.

Allí estaban todos, mirando fijamente a la escalera, esperando que alguien apareciera, cuando se dieron cuenta que era yo, desviaron la mirada, ¿Acaso me iban a odiar para toda la existencia?

Me senté en el sillón que estaba vacío, y en verdad mi familia, se estaban portando como niños, el sillón estaba apartado de los demás.

Las lágrimas de la persona que caminaba, empezaron a detenerse, ella se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban, hizo un ruido como si tuviera miedo de algo.

"Lo siento Renesmee" pensé con tristura

Ella se aclaro la garganta, todos volvimos a poner la vista en la escalera. Ella apareció, nos miro a todos co algo de la pena, aun visible en su rostro.

-Hija, no lo hagas, por favor- le dijo Edward, el cual abrasaba preocupado a Bella, todos miramos muy extrañados lo que pasaba

-Lo siento papa, pero si Jake va estar una semana solo, yo he decido que quiero estar con el-

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews! A los que tiene en favorito mi FIC , y tambien a las alertas!**

**Y tambien a esos lectores fantasmas que no dejan sus Reviews , pero se que igual leen este FF .**

**El fic decia que iba a ser de Humor/Romance , pero este capitulo esta mas dedicado a los sentimientos de Nessie , y en el proximo creo que sera mas**

**de amor. Los primeros capitulos fueron mas de Humor..**

**Tengo una pregunta : ¿Les gustaria que el proximo sea Renesmee Pov o Rosalie Pov? ,**

**Si tienen alguna idea , critica o etcc.. me la dicen , estaria encantada**

**Y si pongo sus ideas en el fic , les puedo dedicar un Capitulo…**

**Dejen sus Reviews , porfavor! , son gratis y me hacen Felizz , al saber lo que piensan**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! ****Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**El botoncito Verde los espera….**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
